


Soulmates

by Batgirl7878



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batgirl7878/pseuds/Batgirl7878
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the marks/cuts/bruises you've gotten seemingly out of no where, Were actually from your soulmate. </p>
<p>I'm sorry I'm crap at summarys!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

When Dean and Castiel were young they asked their parents why they had gotten cuts all over themselves when they didn't do anything or at least couldn't remember doing anything, their parents had told them it was their soul mates accidents. As they grew up they saw more and more of the special moments of meeting their soul mate, the one who would understand them no matter what.

When Castiel was 16 his parents moved to a small town in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean was 17 when he met his new neighbor and instant best friend.

-2 years later-

-Castiel-

It was a few months into our friendship that I realized I had fallen head over heels for Dean. We were at a carnival and I had never been on a Ferris wheel, Dean insisted we go onto it that night so we could see the town lit up. It was one of the greatest times I've had with Dean, he was terrified at first from being up so high. While waiting in line I tried to tell him that it was ok, we would go on a different ride he was just more determined to go up. He grabbed my hand as soon as we stopped at the top, his ears were beat red, and I couldn't even imagine how mine was. 

It was a year after realizing how in love with dean when I knew he was my soulmate when we had our first movie/tv night at his house, he had fallen down while playing air guitar (of course eye of the tiger) and scraped his knees. I had felt slight burns and as soon as I went home I noticed the rug burns. I was going to tell him but he is going out with Lisa, I didn't want to be the reason to his ruined relationship. I felt dean tapping me and realized I had been staring at his face, instantly I looked down feeling heat go to my face.

"Earth to Cas" Dean tapped me "Are you ok man? You've been drifting off a lot recently" Dean looked worried, and I instantly felt guilty.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about next year" forcing my eyes to the tv. It was Dr. Sexy, Dean has been making me watch his favorite shows for our weekly movie/tv night.

"Don't worry about it Cas, we are going to be at the same school and roommate's it'll be great to finally have a place of our own" Dean seemed so excited over our first apartment but the more I thought about it the more worried I became, What if he finds out we are soul mates and we will ruin our friend ship.

"Yeah" I attempted to smile at him but from the look on his face I could tell he wasn't going to drop the subject. "I'm going to get some popcorn, Want any?" Hopefully he would go with the change of subject.

"Sure, want any help?" Dean said

"No, it's just popcorn I've got it" I said as I was walking into the kitchen

-Dean-

Shit I should have told him. He was just sitting there with his beautiful blue eyes and those lips damn. It's like he can sense when I think about kissing him because he licks his fucking lips and it's so tempting. I don't want to date anyone but Cas, even if I found my soul mate I would still stay with him. I would take the chance with Cas but he said wanted to wait for his soul mate. Lost in my thoughts I hear a bang from the kitchen and a hiss from Cas.

"Cas! Man are yo-" I freeze as I start to feel a slight burn in my hands, I look up to Cas whose eyes are widening in what seems like fear.

"Dean, wait. Don't freak out, I know what it looks like but it's...it's not..." Cas trailed off and tears start forming in his eyes, I was frozen in shock. CAS WAS MY SOUL MATE! This is amazing but why did he look like he is scared. When I looked back at him I realized he was still talking or more like rambling.

"I know you're dating Lisa and I don't want to ruin that. We can forget this ever happen Dean we can still be best friends" He stopped and I realized I was walking towards him. His eyes were still widened in fear, when I finally snapped out of my shock, I stopped in front of him.

"Cas, Is that what you want?" My voice sounding broken, hating myself for sounding so weak "To forget this happened. To forget we are soul mates, and I've never dated Lisa"

He ignored my questions and started moving towards the door. Before I realize what I was doing my hands shoot out to grab his hands, I spun him around and we are close I can feel his heartbeat quicken. 

"Do you want this?" My voice is just above a whisper as if I went any louder it will scare him off.

"Dean don't make me answer that" His eyes were on the floor, I slowly put my hand up to rest against his chin to bring his eyes towards me. 

"Cas, I... love you" He seemed to be having a debate in his head. I had to make a quick decision whether to walk away and let us forget this or kiss him. 

Before I could make a final decision, he made it for me and started to lean towards me slowly as if to give me a chance to leave. I met him halfway and brought him into a soft kiss and found myself wondering why we hadn't done this before, I couldn't imagine my life without him. He made a soft sigh of relief and i put my arms around him, resting my forehead against his.We both made a sigh of content finally being together.

"I love you to Dean, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you that we were soul mate but I had thought you were with Lisa. I didn't want to risk our friendship." His face was a mix of content and relief.

"It's ok Cas, we are together now. I'm glad you're my soulmate, I can't imagine my life with anybody else." His eyes were widened at my confession and his face had begun blushing again, I couldn't help but to fell smug about my doing of his blush. 

We went back to the couch with the forgotten popcorn in the kitchen, while we cuddled and stole some kisses thinking of how our lives will be together.


End file.
